1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to transformers, and more particularly to a transformer with separated bobbin.
2. Description of Related Art
A transformer has become an essential electronic component for various kinds of electronic devices. FIG. 4 illustrates a schematic diagram of a commonly used transformer 10. The transformer 10 includes a U-U shaped core assembly 13, a pair of primary winding coils 11 positioned on a side of the core assembly 13, and a pair of secondary winding coils 12 positioned on another side of the core assembly 13. A beeline distance D1 between the pair of primary winding coils 11 and the pair of secondary winding coils 12 is great to avoid arcing therebetween, resulting in a large transformer 10, whose design resists attempts to minimize the electronic device.
Therefore, a need exists in the industry to overcome the described limitations.